Instant Star: Season 5
by Maiden Marmalade
Summary: Jude Harrison's rock star life continues in Season 5 of Instant Star. Complete with minis, songs, and graphics to portray a realistic version of Season 5. Jude's finding out being locked in a basement was nothing compared to this.
1. Season Five Sneak Peek

**INSTANT STAR SEASON FIVE**

**This story is also posted on DLS, but it is hard to incorporate the images and video links I add to my story there. For all the multimedia and links I can't post here, will be available thru links in my profile.**

**Before I begin with this fanfic let me just fill you all in on what I have in plan for you. I want this fanfiction to be as much like an episode as possible so there are a few adjustments I'm making to the normal fanfic format. Each Instant Star episode is broken into three parts so my episodes (chapters) will follow that. Each episode will be be separated by a "break" which will consist of some little I.S. goodie I found or something that relates to the story.**

**There also will be special features at the end of each episode which will consist of music videos or previews. Once this fic is completed I will make the "soundtrack" available to anyone that wants it and some other awesome goodies. Since Instant Star is over my obsession needed to find somewhere to go and this fic is it.**

**I put a lot of research into this fic and I'm still doing more and more research on London to make this as believable as possible.**

**Although this was posted first on DLS, I'm going to post here first whenever I don't have a mini ready. **

**So here's the format**

**Episode Name**

**Part 1**

**break 1- Pic, vid, etc**

**Part 2**

**break 2- Pic, vid, etc**

**Part 3- much shorter than the other two, just like the show**

**Bonus Feature: Mini's from the show. Right now all I have is Custom made videos, or the actual music video. I'm thinking of attempting to make some of them comedic spoofs (shrugs) I'll see about that.**

**So after each episode you will have: **

**The song from the title music**

**The song featured in the episode**

**Occassionally an uncannon mini**

**A sneak preview to the next show**

**I will also post "executive producer" updates and a random other of things I can think of to make it seem like the real show.**

**I know that's a lot, but like I said I'm obsessed with this fic right now. I just wish I was more talented at making vids but hopefully this fanfiction will teach me.**

**Hopefully you got all that so look forward to Episode 1 by Friday. The title is Come on, Come out by A Fine Frenzy and the song is Little Red by Kate Nash.**

**For reading all of that you deserve a sneak peek:**

The black limo cruised down the streets of London until it came to a smooth stop. The driver got out and rapped on the window, "We have arrived at your destination," and opened the door. He assisted his passenger out and immediately a bellboy came to get all her bags.

Jude Harrison looked up and up at the hotel she was temporary staying at until the lease on her apartement was finalized. "Wow," she exhaled in amazement as she took in the view of the glittering lights against the canvas of the London night sky.

The hotel manager briskly walked towards as she entered the building, "Hello Ms. Harrison. When we recieved word that you would be staying temporarily at out hotel in London we made sure that our best suite was made available to you."

People clamoured around her all offering to assist her with this or assist her with that. Jude grinned, 'I_ can used to this,_' she thought.

_OPENING CREDITS_

_Jude Harrison-Alexz Johnson_

_Tom Quincy-Tim Rozon_

_Sadie Harrison- Laura Vandervoort_

_Jamie Andrews- Kristopher Turner_

_Speiderman- Tyler Kyte_

_Karma-Cory Lee_

_Kwest-Mark Taylor_

_Zeppelin Dyer-Tatiana Lanslay_

_Darius Mills-Wes "Maestro" Williams_

_And Introducing_

_Michelle Ryan as Elise Harvey_

_Ed Westwick as Jayden Stone_

** EPISODE 501 COME ON, COME OUT**

Jude Harrison climbed out of the limo and followed Nicola Dumar into the enormous building of Burmanzie Records.

"Wow," she exclaimed still overwhelemed by how huge and old the buildings in London seemed to be, "Its pretty big." '_Much bigger than G-major_,' she added to herself.

Nicola smiled at her, "This is our headquarters but we have a few small studios scattered throughout Europe. You'll discover that we are very accommodating to our artists." Jude liked the sound of that.

After getting through security they walked to an elevator where Nicola slid her keycard in to gain access. She pressed the highest floor and after a few minutes there was a ding and the door opened.

"My boss David Wickham's office is right through those double doors," she said gesturing to the massive sized oak door before them. "You'll rarely have to see him since his main involvement is signing paperwork and making deals, he leaves the music to us," Nicola knocked on the door, "Mr. Wickham I'm here with Jude Harrison."

**Thats it for now, look for the first episode premiering soon!!**


	2. Episode 501 Come On, Come Out pt 1

The black limo cruised down the streets of London until it came to a smooth stop. The driver got out and rapped on the window. "We have arrived at your destination," he announced and opened the door. He assisted his passenger out and immediately a bellboy came to get all her bags.

Jude Harrison looked up at the hotel she was temporarily staying at until the lease on her apartment was finalized. "Wow," she exhaled in amazement as she took in the view of the glittering lights against the canvas of the London night sky.

The hotel manager briskly walked towards her as she entered the building, "Hello Ms. Harrison. When we received word that you would be staying at our hotel in London we made sure that our best suite was made available to you."

People clamored around her all offering to assist her with this or assist her with that. Jude grinned, _'I can get used to this_,' she thought.

OPENING CREDITS

_  
__Jude Harrison-Alexz Johnson _

___Tom Quincy-Tim Rozon_

___Sadie Harrison- Laura Vandervoort_

___Jamie Andrews- Kristopher Turner_

___Speiderman- Tyler Kyte_

___Karma-Cory Lee_

___Kwest-Mark Taylor_

___Zeppelin Dyer-Tatiana Lanslay_

___Darius Mills-Wes "Maestro" Williams_

_And Introducing_

___Michelle Ryan as Elise Harvey_

___Ed Westwick as Jayden Stone_

**501- COME ON, COME OUT**

Jude Harrison climbed out of the limo and followed Nicola Dumar into the enormous building of Burmanzie Records.

"Wow," she exclaimed still overwhelmed by how huge and old the buildings in London seemed to be, "It's pretty big." _'Much bigger than G-major_,' she added to herself.

Nicola smiled at her, "This is our headquarters but we have a few small studios scattered throughout Europe. You'll discover that we are very accommodating to our artists." Jude liked the sound of that.

After getting through security they walked to an elevator where Nicola slid her keycard in to gain access. She pressed the highest floor and after a few minutes there was a ding and the door opened.

"My boss David Wickham's office is right through those double doors," she said gesturing to the massive sized oak door before them. "You'll rarely have to see him since his main involvement is signing paperwork and making deals, he leaves the music to us." Nicola knocked on the door. "Mr. Wickham, I'm here with Jude Harrison."

A voice barked from behind the wood, "Who sent you up here? Where's Sheryl," he demanded to know.

"I believe your secretary does have a break time sir, but a workaholic like you must have forgotten again."

"I'm sorry," the voice said tersely, "Just come in."

Nicola looked at Jude who looked interested in their little exchange, "Mr. Wickham is a great boss you'll get used to his various moods eventually," she said and opened the doors.

Behind a very large matching oak desk sat a man who looked to be a fit forty with slicked dark brown hair and steely blue eyes. Before him were a mountain of paperwork and beside his desk were several boxes that appeared to contain even more paperwork. He gave a smile that almost looked like a grimace while they entered and waved them to sit down in the seats in front of him.

"Hello Ms. Harrison how long have you been in London," he asked.

"I just got here last night. It's beautiful here," she told him.

"Thank you," he replied. "You're that Canadian singer that was chained up in the basement right?"

"Uh, yeah," she answered a little uncertainty in her voice.

"Well were you or weren't you," he asked amused by her response. "Never mind," he said waving it off. "The story said that you were forced to write a song and that event has made your fame escalate to phenomenal proportions. Before that incident my A&R rep," he nodded toward Nicola," received some Intel that said your contract with your past label was ending and that you would fit our profile. When we received the word your third album bombed, we started to reconsider but then your face was splashed across every major and minor newspaper on the globe and that you were remixing, more like fixing that mess of an album," he stated bluntly.

"I can't say it hasn't been a hectic week," was all she could say.

"Before we begin going over the boring details of your contract I want to tell you about Burmanzie Records. We're all about the music, specifically getting the best music to our audience. I'm not going to lie and say we don't care about the money, because we do. So we only sign great artist that produce great music, and bring in great amounts of money for us. Its win-win and we're confident that you can deliver that. You have three, technically four albums out and you co-produced the last two of them."

"Your producer was Tom Quincy wasn't it," Nicola asked. "I remember an MTV documentary several months back with you and him very entertaining. In fact that was what caught out attention."

Jude rubbed her arms up and down, "Yeah…he was my producer."

"And then the spectacle of you jumping up and down on the on the couch declaring your love for him and then attacking the paparazzi," Nicola laughed. "Not saying that we agree with that behavior but you are definitely star material."

David leaned forward in his seat, "You were a star in Canada but we can escalate you beyond that. Are you prepared for that?"

"There's no turning back now," she murmured and rubbed a finger gently over her now bare left ring finger.

David and Nicola shared a glance and then Nicola said, "We're sure you left a lot behind in Toronto but Burmanzie Records guarantees that it will be worth it."

Jude suddenly looked up with a big smile, "I chose to come to London because I'm ready for the next big phase of my life," she repeated the words she had just told Jamie yesterday. "Toronto's not going anywhere," she stated, "Jude Harrison is here now and not going anywhere else for a while. So let's get that contract out."

David laughed and slapped the contracts on the desk between them. "You're going to fit right in. Now here are the terms of the contract," he started and an hour later the contents of the contract were thoroughly discussed. It was a three album deal as was common with Record Labels. She would get the final mix on all her tracks with the exception of David Wickham who had the final say on everything.

Jude gathered all the paperwork and placed it in the provided folder, "Once my lawyer goes over these I'll have them finalized and faxed to you," she informed him. "Other than that I can't wait to start at Burmanzie."

David held out his hand, "Welcome to London, Ms. Harrison."

Jamie Andrews and Zeppelin Dyer sat before the computer screen searching on the internet. Zeppelin broke the silence by asking, "You've been really quiet since yesterday. Do you miss Jude?"

He sighed and sat back in his chair, "I miss her, but I'm more worried about her. Sometimes she just makes these impulsive rash decisions but in London she doesn't have any of us around to help fix her mistakes."

"Maybe that's why she left," Zeppelin pointed out. "She's famous but her life has still been sheltered. She was still living at home what type of celebrity is that! On her own she can explore more things without any of her family and friends judging her or interfering."

"The last person I knew that didn't have anyone looking out for them died," he exclaimed.

Zeppelin looked surprised, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"She was my ex-girlfriend," he stated and then related what happened.

"Well-Uh," Zeppelin fumbled after he was done, "Jude isn't your ex, well she is your ex, but not that ex that died," she rambled. "What I'm trying to say is that you can't judge everybody by one person or one experience. Okay? Now quit mooning over Jude and help me find a new artist," she focused her attention back to the computer.

He looked at her in amazement. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, "We can't find any good local people on Yahoo, let's check Youtube again," she turned her head to smile at him. After a moment he added, "And I'm not mooning over Jude."

"Are too," she shot back.

"Am not."

"Are too."

He turned towards her and started tickling her. "Stop," she shrieked laughing.

"No," he said, "Not until you take that back."

Wiggling from his grasp she ran towards the stairs. "Are too," she called out as she climbed up.

He minimized the window Internet Explorer Window and opened up My Pictures and clicked on a photo. A picture with Jude covered the screen. '_Are too,_' he groaned to himself and let his head fall to the desk.

End of Part 1


	3. Episode 501 Come On, Come Out pt 2

Part 2

Nicola informed her that she had some business to take care of so Jude could either schedule a formal tour with her later on or she was welcome to just take a brief look around for now. Jude opted for the latter one. She was checking out the studios when a voice said, "Isn't that Jude Harrison?"

She glanced to her left to see a group of people sitting around in a break room. She waved and was about to keep going when a male voice called out, "Where you going Instant Star? Too good to meet some fellow artist, mate?"

Ignoring the nickname she stopped and turned around to enter the room. Three guys and one girl all sat around on a camel colored suede couch, loveseat, and chairs. She recognized them! "You're that group Outrage," she gasped. She wasn't particularly a fan of them but she had no choice but to respect what they've achieved as modern rock artists. They had emerged from Britain seven years ago and had claimed the top of Europe and the rest of the globe's charts ever since.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Duh," she leaned into one of the guys next to her on the couch, "Oh, don't you just hate new artists," she said in a stage whisper, "They're just like a fan." He laughed at her comment.

Jude looked confused for a moment and was about to retort that she wasn't a new artist when the lead singer Jayden Stone spoke up, "You look a little lost there, Red." He had sharp aristocratic features with piercing dark eyes and dark brown hair.

She touched a hand to her head, having no idea what he was talking about, "Excuse me?" They all laughed mockingly.

"I'm not referring to your golden locks. You just look a little lost in the forest. You should return back to your little shack before the Big Bad Wolf eats you," he cocked his head and his dark hair fell over his eyes.

"Uh-Um," she stuttered. "I-need to go," she said feebly.

"Great come back," the girl named Kelly snorted as Jude escaped. She didn't leave quickly enough because she heard her add, "What's she doing here? Didn't her last album flop anyways?" Laughs came from the room.

Jude had no idea what had just happened. She had reverted to old Jude because it had been so long since she was seen as a newbie. At G-major she was their top artist so everyone pretty much kissed up to her with the exception of Karma.

"That was so stupid," she groaned aloud rubbing a hand over her eyes. She had thought he was talking about her old hair color. Why would he remember that? When she removed her hand she noticed a couple people were looking at her pointing and giggling. Now they were probably wondering if Jude Harrison was crazy.

She walked towards the main entrance; she had to get out of here.

*****************************************

"Zeppelin," Jamie called, "I think we hit the jackpot!"

She came out of the sound booth, "You found somebody?"

"Did I find somebody," he repeated sticking out his chest. "I only found a girl thirty minutes away who writes her own songs and sings like this," he declared and pressed a button that had her voice filling the basement.

"She's good," Zeppelin said in amazement.

"She was on Youtube all along," he stated proudly. "And get this; she was ranting on her blog how much she hates record labels."

Zeppelin put her hand on his shoulders, "Okay, that's a bit of a problem. Whether we're big, indie, or not we're still a record label. So we need to approach this tactfully. Why don't we find a way to lure her here and have her record a song for us?"

Jamie lifted his brows, "That's sounds a little Meagan-y. How about we just send her a private message?"

"That could work," she agreed smiling.

He gave her a narrow stare, "Stick to the paperwork, little lady," he ordered her.

"Yes sir," she saluted. "Let me type her a quick message," she said reaching for the keyboard.

"No," he cried rescuing the keyboard, "I'll handle this."

"What are you going to say?"

"Something that will manage to lure her here and record a song for us," he replied.

"I like the way you think Andrews," she said and bent her head to kiss him.

"Thank you, my dear," he said in a mock deep voice. Laughing she slid on his lap and they composed the private message together.

*****************************

Jude was leaning back writing her new song on one of her luxury recliners when her phone rang. "Jude Harrison," she sang pleasantly.

"Jude, Nicola here. We received the finalized contract in just enough time to book you for an event tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she exclaimed sitting up. "Wow, that's kind of last minute."

Nicola laughed, "I know, but you'll get used to how busy your life is going to be at Burmanzie. Let's meet at a bistro in an hour shall we? I'll give you all the information then. I sent a driver to pick you up," she said bye and hung up.

"Oookay," Jude trailed aloud. Before the ink dried on her contract she has a performance. She thought that over and concluded, '_Well it is the life of a rock star, jet setting from venue to venue_,' she thought enthusiastically.

Going into the walk-in closet she wanted to change out of her pinstripe black suit so she put on some black jeans and a red tank top and tossed her black jean jacket with it. She went back to her room sitting area and flopped back down on the chaise. Tomorrow was the perfect time to release her new song.

An hour later Jude was in the limo and was pulling up in front of a tiny Bistro. As she walked to the table Nicola sat at her manager's smiled dimmed.

"Jude," she started with an odd tone. "You must have had enough time to pack your clothes."

Jude laughed uncomfortably, "Oh, no, I brought everything I need. This is just one of my favorite outfits. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing it's just," Nicola took a deep breath. "Are you really sure you're ready for rock stardom and all it entails?"

"Yeah and if it's my clothes I have other stuff that's more suited for the occasion, this is just me going around town."

"In Toronto perhaps, but in London there is no such thing as clothes for 'just going around town.' Even though I don't personally judge others about their style most of Europe does," she stated bluntly.

"So you want me to change my image for your company."

"No, Jude, I just want you to remember that you're new in London so the audience here won't have that hometown loyalty you're compelled to have for someone from your own town. To be accepted by the British you must become as the British and rockers here are known for being glamorous. If you do it well enough you don't have to worry about things like fashion anymore because designers will be literally begging you to wear their clothes."

Jude was again struck speechless for the day but she recovered quicker this time. "Well why don't I join the rest of the celebrities and start my own line."

Nicola smiled, "If you listen to my advice you can have all that and more. Burmanzie expects great things from you and as your manager I have faith that you'll deliver." She paused a moment to rummage through her Prada bag and pulled out a business card and said, "This is the address of a boutique. Tell them Nicola sent you and to put it on the Burmanzie Record's tab. I want you to go wild and pick something suitable for a rock star."

Nicola looked at Jude's outfit again, "Actually your style is not bad, but the next time instead of wearing an unknown top try Rock and Republic, their newest line made the top 100 of Fall 2008 and they happen to be your style. I don't want you to think we're trying to totally change your image because we think that stifles our artist's creativity. So keep your style and just change the name on the label. And unless designer clothing prevents you from making good music, that shouldn't be too difficult, right? And believe me Jude; it'll make all the difference."

Slightly dazed from all the information Jude took the card, "Okay thanks, but what about the event?"

"Oh my, I nearly forgot what I came to meet you for," Nicola proclaimed and reached in her bag again to hand Jude a manila envelope. "Every year Burmanzie hosts a charity event and this year it's at Royal Albert Hall."

"What's it for," Jude asked.

Nicola gave her a blank look, "It's rare for a celebrity to care these days; it's for cancer research for children."

Jude grinned, "I can't say no to the children can I?"

Her manager smiled back politely but Jude didn't expect her to get the small joke she and Tommy shared for years. '_Don't think about Tommy_,' she automatically reprimanded herself. '_Right now I'm focusing on me.' _

"The band Outrage did which is why you snagged the spot and it's the perfect way to introduce you to London. Royal Albert Hall is a big gig, charity or not, I'm just glad that the headlines for this event read 'a surprise appearance by one of Burmanzie premiere artists'. Things may seem to be moving fast now so the only thing left to say is…Welcome to London."

End of Part 2


	4. Episode 501 Come On, Come Out pt 3

Part 3

"And all of the flowers grew more beautiful everyday," her voice trailed off on the last line of the song. She was ready. In the morning she would record the back-up music for the track. Jude laid her guitar down on the side of the bed and after turning off her bedside lamp she went to sleep.

********

The next evening Jamie received a text from Jude. _'I'm hitting the big stage 2nite at R.A.H. Cheer 4 me home k? I need it._' He and Zeppelin looked at in surprise. "Wow that was quick," she said. "She's been in London for two nights and already she's performing and at Royal Albert Hall too. How could she have found a back-up band that fast that knows her songs?"

He chuckled, "I'm not worried about her."

"What? Yesterday you said that you were."

"That was yesterday. I had more time to think about how Jude is and now I'm more worried about London," he mentioned. He sent her a text back '_We're always cheering 4 u. Go easy on them.'_ Putting the phone back in his pocket he asked, "So what's the situation so far with RoCkLvEr321?"

"She still hasn't logged in yet but the moment she does we'll be ready to pounce."

"Alright," he said in excitement.

*************************

Hundreds of miles away Jude was getting dressed for her performance. She smiled after reading Jamie's reply and donned her favorite white ruffled blouse, snug black jean, and she topped it off by putting on a red wig. She looked in the dressing room mirror to check herself out and said to her reflection, "Okay Red, you're here on your own now. Its time to show London what you're made of." Hoisting her guitar up she walked out. Burmanzie had pretty much given her complete control of her music so she could just learn to compromise and accept their direction in minor areas. No she wasn't going to be intimidated or run away like a coward. This was the choice she made and she was sticking to it.

She went to stand at the wings to wait for her cue and was surprised to see Jayden Stone there.

"Love the hair," he said for a greeting.

"What are you doing here," she asked, "I thought you turned down this gig."

He grinned a slightly mischievous turn of the lips that made the girls go wild. "I did, I was being forced to do it but with your arrival I convinced the P.R. department that it would be better to use you."

"I'm sure you're hoping that I'd run and cower or take the bait and get mad I don't know what's going on in your mind." She was completely back in Jude Harrison form. "I'll tell you this though: I'm grateful for this opportunity because as I always say, 'How can I say no to the children'," she said cockily and then heard her cue.

"Burmanzie would like to take this special occasion to introduce their newly signed artist Jude Harrison! Let's welcome her to London," the crowd cheered loudly.

Walking to the center of the stage Jude stood before the mike, "Hello London," she called out and they cheered even louder. "You guys just don't know how excited I am to be here," she continued. "When I first arrived here I had to make a lot of adjustments and felt a little overwhelmed by it all, but being in front of this wonderful audience supporting a great cause I know I made the right choice." The applause was nearly deafening now. "My Return will be released very soon but tonight I have a surprise for you; I wrote a song dedicated to all my London fans and it's called Little Red."

She scanned the cheering crowd and spotted David Wickham in the front row with other bigwigs, Nicola not very far from him, and at Jayden who was still standing behind the curtains. She began softly strumming her guitar.

_Everybody took everything that they could  
And they made a little town out of stones and out of wood,  
And they made a little king out of plastercine,  
And they threw the rules away but they kept the wisdom in.  
And all the birds and the bees lived so peacefully  
And all of the babies they slept so gently until..._

Little Red, Little Red, Little Red, Little Red, Little Red, Little Red, Little Red, Little Red.  
Little Red, Little Red, Little Red, Little Red Little, Little Red came knocking.

Little garden, how do I make your flowers grow,  
When I already do everything that I know?  
I bring you sunshine and I bring you rain but still you refrain.  
All the other gardens are so full of flowers.  
They're so colorful, yeah, I spend all these hours  
Trying to make you as beautiful as them but sti-i-i-il you refrain.

Little girl, why are you crying,  
Just because the flowers in your garden are dying?  
There's so much that you could be doing,  
And all of your neighbors,  
Well, they haven't got a clue.  
Come on with me and we'll have a little fun,  
It's not too dangerous, yeah, and we won't hurt anyone.  
Yeah, we'll cause some havoc between the birds and the bees,  
We'll paint the town red and we'll shake the trees.  
Oh, come on with me and I'll show you a good time,  
All you have to do is a jump and a climb.  
Yeah, I'll take you over to the other side of town.  
There's so much to do there and everybody wears a crown.

Should I go or should I stay?  
My flowers are dying and I'm sick and tired anyway.  
This boy seems kind of cool,  
His jeans are kind of low,  
Well, I think I'll go.

Jude glanced over at Jayden who was now leaning against the wall and winked at him.

She continued the song with

_Oh let's pack a picnic and then go for a drive.  
We'll go to a funfair and go on all the rides.  
We'll climb up a mountain and take in all the sites.  
We'll jump in a plane and fly._." she finished with and the audience rose to their feet clapping and cheering. "I can't wait 'till I come back here again," she shouted and waked backstage and stopped in front of Jayden.

Well, this little girl grew up and moved away.  
And she lived her life full of risk and full of play.  
And she lived her life with so much to say,

"And her flowers, they grow more beautiful every day

"So what'd you think," she asked coyly.

Jayden was looking at her with an indiscernible expression but then his trademark grin broke out and he held his hand out, "Welcome to London." Jude took his hand and smiled back. Out of all the times she heard that phrase today this time it felt like she truly was.

End of Episode 501-Come On, Come Out.

**There is a mini for this episode and to access it, you need to visit my livejournal account. The link is in my profile, and on the livejournal page there will be more goodies for the show. Occassional sneak peeks, "exec producer updates", interviews (fake), images, and more. I did my best to make this as realistic and just like the show as possible.**


End file.
